Cuidala Bien y Desde mi Cielo
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Yugi y Tea finalmente son novios, pero mientras la espera para tener su cita, su mente recuerda a su gran amigo y compañero, el faraón que alguna vez llamo su "otro yo", sabiendo los sentimientos de Atem hacia Tea, la chica que ambos amaban, Yugi le hace una promesa a su gran amigo y hermano...One-Shot, intento de Song-Fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, es un pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió cuando escuche una canción mientras buscaba videos de mi pareja favorita de Yugioh (Atem y Tea), espero les guste, es un especie de Song Fic, así que ojala les guste más, por el momento aquí está el enlace del video que me inspiro a hacerlo, así como la canción y la letra de la misma.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=aXhp6ohe9Ow**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de este pequeño fic.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cuídala Bien.**

Era un día normal en Ciudad Domino, Yugi se encontraba en el parque principal de la ciudad esperando a Tea, hacía más de un año que Atem se había marchado y solo 3 meses desde que tuvo el valor de invitar a Tea a salir, así como también de iniciar un noviazgo que tenía un gran futuro.

Pero mientras esperaba a la chica para su cita, Yugi no pudo evitar pensar en Atem, realmente lo extrañaba, a su otro yo, a su amigo, su compañero, a su casi hermano, pero no era lo único que lo perturbaba, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se pudo percatar de que Atem también tenía sentimientos por Tea y aunque en un principio su intención era hacerse a un lado para dejarlos ser felices, ahora que resulto el vencedor, de cierto modo, no se sentía completamente feliz, ya que había algo que lo mantenía con tristeza.

 **(Nota: a partir de este momento pueden poner la canción para acompañar la historia, si lo desean)**

 **Esta es una historia entre dos amigos.  
Dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida  
y un día se dejan de ver  
se dejan de ver por un largo tiempo  
se dejan de ver hasta el día de hoy  
**

**Yugi:  
¿Hola amigo como te va?  
¿Cómo has estado?  
Tengo que contarte que me he enamorado.  
Y que quizás y no sea lo correcto pero la amo y que se lo recuerdo a diario cuando la llamo  
la gente nos mira raro es difícil  
que acepten esta relación en esta situación tan frágil  
pero que puedo hacer, el corazón no escucha solo se aferra a ella y por ella lucha  
yo sé que tú lo entiendes te juro que la cuido bien  
tú me dijiste como se le trata a una mujer  
y por ti yo haría todo y tú lo sabes  
eres mi amigo del alma somos carnales  
no te preocupes por ella que yo aquí estoy  
el amor que tú le dabas a diario yo se lo doy  
yo le diré cuanto la amabas, es la mujer perfecta sé que no te equivocabas **

Como si el faraón pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos desde donde quiera que estuviera, una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de Yugi.

 **Atem:  
Que no te importe lo que diga la gente, ustedes ronda siempre en mi mente  
solo hay que aceptar el presente, y no quiero que le vayas a fallar  
como una ves le yo falle. solamente amigo te pido, cuídala bien**

 **Yugi:  
aquel día que te fuiste me tomaste de la mano  
Y me dijiste que nuestra amistad era más que de hermanos  
me dijiste que la amabas demasiado y que dejarla es lo peor que te ha pasado  
que es hermosa que un ángel del cielo que inigualable hasta el olor de su cabello  
tienes razón ella es perfecta, te querías casar con ella lo sé es la predilecta  
me dijiste que yo la cuidara  
que no dejara que nadie la dañara  
que nadie la traicionara  
no pienso decepcionarte porque la amo demasiado  
(curare sus heridas ahí estaré a su lado)  
a los 2 nos duele que te hayas marchado  
eso nos une mas siempre estaré a su lado  
ve con Dios amigo que yo la cuidare  
descansa en paz, te extrañare **

-¡Yugi!-grito la voz de Tea, quien acababa de llegar corriendo-¡Discúlpame por la tardanza! ¿Tienes mucho esperándome?-pregunto Tea sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar ¿estas lista para nuestra cita?-pregunto Yugi tomándola de la mano.

-Siempre-respondió Tea sonriéndole cariñosamente al chico.

Y así, tomados de la mano, ambos se encaminaron por la ciudad, dispuesto a pasar un agradable momento juntos, ninguno pudo verlo, de hecho, nadie lo vio, que ahí, observándolos con una sonrisa, se encontraba un sonriente Atem, vestido con sus ropas de faraón ****

 **Atem:  
Que no te importe lo que diga la gente, ustedes ronda siempre en mi mente  
solo hay que aceptar el presente, y no quiero que le vayas a fallar  
como una ves le falle. Solamente amigo te pido, cuídala bien**

 **No debo de preocuparme  
su futuro está en tus manos  
debo aceptar que no estaré para decirle que la amo  
ella se quedara contigo  
que no te tome de consuelo  
los bendigo mi amigo desde el cielo**

 **Cuídala bien  
si no somos nosotros tu dime quien**

-Cuídala bien de nuestro mayor tesoro Yugi-pidió Atem desapareciendo.

Como si Yugi lo hubiera escuchado, volteo a buscarlo con la mirada, hecho que extraño a Tea-¿Ocurre algo Yugi?-.

Yugi no respondió al instante, pero cuando lo hizo, había una sonrisa en su rostro-No…no es nada, descuida, vámonos-dijo retomando la caminata- _"no te preocupes, cuidare bien de ella, después de todo, es la persona que ambos más amamos, hasta siempre mi gran amigo"-_.

 **Fin**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, con esto concluye este pequeño mini fic que hice, sé que es más corto que otras obras que he hecho, pero realmente fue algo que se me ocurrio de la nada tras escuchar esa canción, igual espero que les haya gustado la historia y la canción.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este pequeño fic.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Despertar del Mal…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Se me ocurrió hacer una segunda parte de este Songfic, en el primer capítulo fue el punto de vista de Yugi, ahora veremos el punto de vida de Tea, como está superando el haber perdido a su gran amor, pero también como está dispuesta a seguir adelante al lado de Yugi, a quien también siempre amo, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Y aquí está la canción seleccionada para este momento, espero les guste tanto como la anterior o más:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=vU5WdpL0j0s**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de este capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Desde Mi Cielo**

Era una hermosa mañana en la Ciudad de Domino, Tea se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose para su cita con Yugi, hacía poco que ambos habían decidido dar el siguiente paso en su relación y se convirtieron en novios, esos días y meses que pasaron, fueron muy felices para ambos, sin embargo, hacía algo que torturaba mucho a la hermosa castaña.

Por más que tratara de ocultarlo, no podía dejar de lado su sentimiento de tristeza al recordar a su amado faraón, su primer amor, aquel que le salvo la vida de tantas maneras que nunca pudo agradecérselo, aun recordaba cuando intento confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos un día antes del Duelo Ceremonial, pero se acobardo en el último momento.

No era que no quisiera a Yugi, lo quería con todo su corazón y estaba aprendiendo a amarlo, pero…si era honesta, realmente se arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun le dolía recordar el momento en que su amado tuvo que cruzar esa puerta y alejarse de todos ellos para siempre.

Tea miro el cartucho con el nombre de Atem con mucha tristeza, desde aquel día, la chica lo conservaba como si fuera el más grande tesoro del mundo-Atem…cuanto te extraño…-dijo con tristeza y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

De pronto, una extraña brisa comenzó a recorrer la habitación, Tea miro hacia la ventana y vio que estaba abierta, algo extraño, ya que ella podría jurar que la había cerrado, fue cuando tuvo una extraña sensación, como si alguien más estuviera con ella, a su lado, consolándola.

 **(Ya pueden poner la música y la canción si lo desean)**

 **Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
os quiero decir adiós,  
porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mí,  
hay tanto por lo que vivir,  
no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,**

 **Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí  
..sé que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído  
"pude hacer más", no hay nada que reprochar,  
ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal  
y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme..  
Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;  
que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti...  
vivo cada vez que habláis de mí y muero otra vez si lloráis,  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,  
no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,  
pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas coas que nunca te dije en vida;  
que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...  
desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche  
y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,  
desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,  
yo nunca os olvidare..**

Tea tuvo la agradable sensación de que alguien la estaba abrazando y reconfortando en ese momento, pudo sentir una presencia cálida y a la vez tan familiar que no pudo evitar sonreír con consuelo, casi podía percibir el aroma y esencia de esa persona que tanto amaba.

Cuando aquella sensación comenzó a desaparecer, Tea abrió sus ojos y miro el cartucho en su mano-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-se preguntó confundida-sentí…como si él…estuviera aquí…conmigo…pero…-Tea no sabía que pensar, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su reloj-¡Cielos, ya es tarde!-grito alarmada, para luego tomar su bolso y abandonar su casa, dirigiendo sus paso hacia el parque.

Nunca lo supo, pero en ese momento, Atem realmente la había visitado, la había abrazado y la había consolado-Cuídate mucho Tea y sé feliz con Yugi, sé que lo serás, lamento que lo nuestro…nunca haya podido ser, pero ten por seguro que desde donde estoy siempre te amare, hasta pronto mi Reina-dijo Atem viendo como Tea se alejaba del lugar, dejándolo solo, antes de desaparecer.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta segunda parte de este Songfic, lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero como dije antes, solo es un fic de dos capítulos, espero les haya gustado esta segunda parte, con el punto de vista de nuestra castaña favorita.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer el punto de vista de Tea con una de mis canciones favoritas, cuando la escuche, realmente pensé que esta le quedaba perfectamente a Tea.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Despertar del Mal…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
